Haru Onodera
is the younger sister of Kosaki Onodera, one of the main supporting protagonists of the Nisekoi series. She is introduced as a freshman, as well as an underclassman of Raku and the gang, who would willingly protect her older sister's purity from Raku, whom Haru thinks of as a womanizing gang member. She is also classmates with Fuu and Paula McCoy Background Haru Onodera was born and raised by a family of pastry chefs along with her older sister, Kosaki. In contrast to her sister, Haru has a knack for cooking and baking pastry dishes while Kosaki handles decorations and presentation for the said dishes. On one occasion, Haru visited her sister's school and got lost. She was then rescued by a mascot - which, unknown to her was Raku - and treated her to some ice cream to soothe the spoiled girl. After graduating from middle school, Haru gets accepted to the same school her sister is currently enrolled in. On her first day, Haru was immediately approached by a group of suspicious men (which were actually Raku's yakuza family with him) and fainted, until her "Prince", who is in fact, Raku himself, "rescued" her. While searching for her "Prince" at her school, Haru came face-to-face with Raku Ichijō and mistakes him for a dangerous and untrustworthy man who is out to get Kosaki. From then onwards, Haru pledges that she will protect her sister from Raku at all costs. However, Haru soon finds herself getting along with Raku, seeing him as the person her sister described him as. She also finds out that he is the prince that "rescued" her. Still, Haru did not relent as it was obvious the Raku and Kosaki had feelings for each other, yet Chitoge was Raku's girlfriend and Kosaki's close friend. Only when she overhears Shu and Ruri's conversation on Chitoge and Raku's fake relationship does she understand the circumstances her sister and Raku hinted on. From then on, she decided to support Kosaki in her love with Raku, but soon enough realizes her own feelings for Raku. Despite trying her best to give up on them and her attempts to bring the two of them together always backfiring with her in the middle of it (and Fuu's meddling), Haru's feelings for Raku keep growing no matter how hard she tries to give them up. Personality Haru is ever-supportive and loving towards her family, especially towards her older sister Kosaki. In contrast to her timid sister however, Haru is feisty and somewhat rambunctious. Haru is also quite naive as she instantly believed in the rumours of Raku being an immoral man and continues to see him that way up until now, even convincing Kosaki and the other girls to share her view; the latter also proves that Haru can be untrustworthy towards men. Due to her being caring towards her sister, Haru has the tendency to become overprotective, but this was only in the case of Kosaki. Furthermore, it can be mistaken that Haru has sister-complex but this is yet to be the case. Another notable trait of Haru's is her lack of sense of direction. She is always getting lost and has to be searched for frequently by Raku and Kosaki. Another is her faith in destiny, as shown as when she thought that her meeting with her 'Prince' was an act of fate and that she refuses to believe that Raku was the 'Prince' as she already viewed him being unworthy, despite being the opposite. All in all, Haru is still a sweet and considerate individual towards her loved ones. While being loud and spunky, Haru is also very cheerful, fun-loving yet hardworking as shown in various occasions. She is also very friendly, as shown towards an unsociable Paula; that she was still patient enough to to continue befriending her despite Paula's cold treatment towards her. Her being a considerate and loving sister is also greatly evidenced when she chose to try and discard her feeling for Raku in order for her to support her sister instead. Coincidentally, her overall personality reflects that of her mother's. Appearance At first glance, Haru facially resembles her older sibling with some notable differences. Haru has dark-grey eyes and dark hair with a cowlick (ahoge) protruding above her hair. Haru attaches a pink hair clip on the left side of her hair, allowing the other side of her hair to flow freely, while a violet scrunchie ties up the rest of her hair on the back. Haru is usually depicted wearing her high school uniform coupled with a light-yellow cardigan at school, and her chef clothes at home. Abilities *'Excellent cook': Due to being raised in a candy store by pastry chefs, Haru learned the ropes of cooking and baking pastry dishes. Story First Year Arc Second Year Arc Trivia *During the ending credits starting from Episode 18, Haru made a cameo appearance in a form of a caricature, alongside Mikage, Paula, Fuu, Yui, Honda and Migisuke. Quotes Category:Female characters